Final Fantasy: Shinobi Chronicls
by Cyraxr
Summary: My answer to DragonMaster4381's Final Fantasy/Naruto Challenge. The three Goddess see a destiny unfulfilled and the Megaverse shattered. They chose to act to stop that end. Pairings: Naruto/Hinata/femHaku possible harem. Rated for nudity and language.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto, Final Fantasy, or any other copyrighted material that may find it's way into this story. Nor do I make any money from this work of fiction.

**Final Fantasy: Shinobi Chronicles**

**Chapter One:**

A sunny day with crystal clear skies over looks a blue lake with a white sand beach surrounded by a forest composed of trees known and unknown to man. On the beach is a lawn chair. Relaxing upon it is a woman of ethereal beauty. She is six feet tall and lays there nude. Her skin is a golden tan which is contrasted by her white hair which reaches to her mid back. Her pubic hair is neatly trimmed in the shape off a triangle pointing towards her vagina as if it was a arrow. Her breast are a large D-cup bordering on DD-cup. Below the chair is her folded white clothes and a large sword as long as she is tall whose form is hidden in the shadow of the chair. She is Kami, the goddess of life and creation.

A few feet from her a horizontal tear appears and opens like a zipper. Out of this hole in the air steps a woman as tall as Kami, with it closing behind her. Her skin is a dark brown color, her hair is a bright blonde with three braided locks, and her eyes are green. She wears a white jacket with black outlines that covers the lower part of her face downward, while baring a good portion of the lower half of her large breasts that rival Kami's in size. The jacket's sleeves completely envelop her arms, terminating in black glove-like extensions at her extremities, resembling the appearance of a cat's paw. Her stomach is bare with her white hakama pants and black sash positioned so that the upper portion of her hips are visible. Black boots with white ribs and souls are on her feet. Strapped to the back of her jacket is an unusually wide sword with a two foot blade. Its handle is purple and its guard is as wide as its blade, with three small holes on either end that are used to unsheathe it. She is Yami, the goddess of judgment and hell.

** "Still an exhibitionist I see sister. So who are you showing off to now?"** asks Yami as she crosses her arms under her breast raising them up a bit.

Kami opens her right eye reveling it to be solid white with no pupil. "The reader of course. Who else could view me here in my relaxation place?" responds Kami with a wink and a smile.

** "Hm, whatever. Get dressed there is important matters to discuss."** Yami says while shifting her weight to her right foot.

"What could be so important that you would come _here_, sister?" responds Kami as she sits up turns to face and putting herself on display to Yami.

** "I do not know I am not the one who called this meeting of the three."** answers Yami as her eyes glance down at Kami's moist lower lips.

Kami raises an eyebrow and before she can speak a response another gate appears and opens. This one in the form of a wood and paper sliding door to revel a woman that is five foot two inches tall. The door closes and disappears reveling the woman to have darker skin then Yami. Her hair is purple and kept in a ponytail that goes to her waist and her eyes are golden. She is wearing black hakama pants with a white sash, a black sleeveless and backless shirt that strains to hold back her large breast that are on par with Kami's and Yami's, and long black arm bands. Over all of this she wears a white haori jacket with long sleeves and the kanji for death in a diamond shape on the back. Her shoes are simple black martial arts shoes with white socks. Strapped to the back of her waist is a black kodachi. She is Shinigami, the goddess of darkness and death.

The somber look upon the normally stone faced Shinigami causes both Kami's and Yami's eyes to widen. Kami stands and in a flash of light she is clothed. She is wearing a white cloth with gold trimming wrapped around her like a skirt with a belt and some going from her right hip to her left shoulder like a sash. Underneath that is white shorts and white corset bra with gold vine trim that contains and supports her breast if barely. On her wrist are golden segmented bracers with an armlet and shoulder guard on the left arm. She is wearing sandals that attached to greaves with golden wings coiled around them. Her hair also gains many braids with gold bands in them. On her back is the sword with the six inch handle over her right shoulder. It is a double edged broad sword that is gold and silver in color. The guard is made up of six nude women stretched over a crystal core that glows a bright blue white color. The glow makes the blade look like it is covered in a blue mist.

"What troubles you my sister that you would call a meeting of the three?" Kami asks with a concerned tone.

"On Elementia the Kyūbi no Kitsune has been sealed" says Shinigami before she is interrupted by Yami in a cold tone.

** "So. It has been sealed before, what is different this time?"** says Yami who receives a glare from Kami for the interruption.

"If you had not interrupted me you would know that it was sealed into Elementia's destined hero by one of my reapers. Little sister." snaps Shinigami. With a growl as the response from Yami.

"What is the problem sister? Yes, I know jinchūriki have a hard life but the fox will grant the child great strength with proper training. So what is the problem?" asks Kami.

"I shall show you both what the problem is." states Shinigami as she reaches out with her right hand and creates an orb of light. Kami and Yami place their hands on the orb and the three close their eyes.

When they do they see a red headed mother trying to give birth and yet keep the Kyūbi in.

They see a masked man threaten the whiskered marked newborn boy.

They see the masked man use a technique to rip the Kyūbi from the mother.

They see the dieing mother hold her crying child.

They see the masked man summon the Kyūbi no Kitsune in the village.

They see the blonde father fight the masked man.

They see the father summon a reaper to seal the Kyūbi.

They see mother and father impaled on one of the demon foxes claws, the tip just inches for the baby.

They hear dieing words of encouragement, hope and a wish.

They hear a village call for the death of it's newest hero.

They see abuse after abuse over many years.

They see hatred and forced solitude.

They see little to no training or true guidance.

They see dependence on the Kyūbi's strength.

They see an unneeded self sacrifice.

They see an unfulfilled destiny, a world consumed by evil and darkness, and the Megaverse **shattered**.

Their eyes open filled with rage at the ignorance and stupidity of mortals. Kami and Yami draw their swords pouring their energy in to the blades. Yami's is reveled to be hollow with little more then it's edge as her yellow energy fills the blade. With mighty swings a yellow crescent flies from Yami's sword and a blue beam from Kami's. The two attacks collide on the far side of the lake causing a massive explosion. They look upon their handy work as the land and trees repair themselves as if they had never been destroyed.

Yami turns towards Shinigami with her sword still sparking with energy and asks **"When did the sealing happen?"**

"Five years ago."

** "We can not allow anymore of this travesty to continue"** Yami says with the slow sheathing of her sword accenting the statement **"even if we have to train him ourselves, it must stop."**

"Agreed" says Kami as she places a calming hand on Yami's shoulder "but we should have some of his fellow destined heroes do the training."

** "Fine, but who do we send?"** asks Yami.

"How bout Edge of Eblan. He is a skilled ninja." responds Shinigami.

"Hm, Cloud Strife of Nibelheim would be a sound choice. He is a skilled soldier." Spoke Kami.

** "Squall Leonhart of Balamb Garden would be a fine choice. He is a skilled tactician and soldier"** added Yami.

"The boy would get along well with Zidane Tribal of Lindblum. A skilled thief." commented Shinigami.

"Yes these four will do nicely sisters." with a wave of her hand Kami made four shadowy figures appear before the three goddess. "We have a task for you four and here is what it is."

* * *

Darkness. That is where he is. In the darkness of a grand sewer he has never seen before. He is Naruto Uzumaki jinchūriki of the Kyūbi no kitsune. He is five years old and small for his age. He has wild sun kissed blonde hair. His skin is pale with six whisker like marks on his cheeks and ocean blue eyes. He is wearing an old white tee shirt that is little more then rags and faded blue shorts. His shoes are the remains of a pair of children sandals. _'Did they beat me so badly they thought I was dead so they dumped me in a forgotten sewer? I thought they would show off my dead body. Maybe they fear the old man's wrath enough to not want to scream "Here we are, we killed the demon brat!" Boy wont they be surprised when I find my way out of here.'_ He he he, _'Its going to turn into an awesome prank, but still that is a lot of pain to go through for a prank.'_ thought Naruto as he looks around. _'Where am I?' _The sewer has a low golden glow to it that refuses to revel it's source. The walls are worn stone that reaches up high to a ceiling hidden by shadows. There are pipes running along the walls. Some glow blue, some red, and some green and yet don't add to the light. He picks a direction and starts walking.

After some time wondering the maze like tunnels Naruto starts to hear voices. "So where is the kid?" asks a male voice.

"He is near I can feel him." answer a second male voice.

"Good, this sewer is depressing. The sooner we find him the sooner we can start his training and get this place changed to something more normal and better lite." responds the first voice.

_ 'They want to train me? No that can't be right they must be talking about someone else. And how do you change a sewer?'_ thought Naruto.

"Ah, there you are little one. We have been looking all over for you Naruto." spoke the first voice with a soft smile on his face. The voice belongs to a five foot seven inch man with spiky blonde hair and blue eyes that have a slight glow to them. His clothing consists of a high collar black shirt with no sleeves, black pants and boots, black gloves, and black cloth covering his left leg. On his left shoulder is a black pauldron with a badge in the shape of a wolf's head with a ring in it's mouth. "Hello my name is Cloud Strife and this is Zidane Tribal."

"Hello Naruto-kun." Zidane has shoulder-length blond hair, blue eyes and a prehensile monkey-like tail and is about a foot shorter then Cloud. He is wearing a white sleeveless shirt with a dark green vest over that. Blue pants, gray/white boots, and gray/white gloves with blue cuffs.

"Come on Naruto there are other people who want to meet you along with some answers to some of your questions." Cloud said as he picked up Naruto and placed him on his right shoulder.

Several minutes later they enter a room with a gate that goes from the floor to the unseen ceiling with the gate held closed by a piece of paper with the kanji for seal on it. In the room is Kami, Yami, Shinigami, and two more men. One is a young man that is five feet nine inches tall with short, unruly brown hair and a scar across his nose from above his right eye to below his left eye. He is wearing a distinctive black leather bomber jacket with fur trim on the collar and a low-cut white shirt underneath. With this he wears black pants along with three interconnecting belts hanging off the waist as well as black boots and gloves. He has a silver chain necklace with a Griever pendant on the end and matching ring. He is Squall Leonhart.

The other is a man who is the same height as Squall. His hair is silver/white with blue/green eyes. He is wearing a white mask on the lower half of his face. A blue/white cloak secured with a small blue and yellow pauldron on his left shoulder that has a strap going from it to his right hip. His pants are blue/white and his boots are dark brown with yellow highlights. He is the master ninja Edge.

"Hello, Naruto-kun. I am Kami."

** "I am Yami."**

"And I am Shinigami."

"We are the three goddess that watch over the Megaverse of which your world of Elementia is but one of many."

** "We have viewed your past, present, and future."**

"We will not let you become the self-sacrificing idiot that this village will make you into."

"So we brought these four legendary warriors to be your teachers for the next ten years."

The first words out of Naruto's mouth are "So beautiful." which gets a blush out of the three goddess that they quickly hid. After a few moments of absorbing what they said many questions come to the boy's mind but two beat the rest "Where are we? And who are my parents?"

** "We are in your mind Naruto-kun."**

"Your parents are Minato Namikaze Konaha's fourth Hokage and Yellow Flash and Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze the Red Death. They both died protecting you."

"My mom and dad are the ones who killed the Kyūbi no Kitsune." Naruto says in a mixture of shock and awe at that thought.

** "No kit they did not kill me they sealed me in you and I am the reason the village hates you and for my part in that I am sorry kit."** spoke the Kyūbi no Kitsune as it reveled itself from the darkness beyond the gate behind the goddess.

"You, why did you attack the village? Why did my parents have to die? Why do I have to be hated?" Naruto yells angrily as he flails about while Cloud holds the boy to his chest.

** "It was not my choice to attack, nor to take the lives I took that night."** Kyūbi says as Naruto calms down a little. **"As to why you are hated that is human nature they fear what they do not understand and they hate what they fear."** With that said Naruto looks at the fox with an unreadable look on his face and asks.

"What happened that night?"

** "First you must know your mother Kushina was my prison before you and that is where your whisker marks come from. A traitor the village thinks long dead attacked just after Kushina gave birth to you. He and your father fought and in the scuffle the traitor grabbed Kushina. He took her to a place of standing stones. Where he used a Jutsu to rip me out of her but she did not die right then because the Uzumaki clan are known for their long lives and not giving in to death easily. After that he put a genjutsu of control on me. Then he summoned me inside the walls of ****the village and made me attack. Several minutes later his control disappeared but by then I was in a blood rage and was under attack so I fought. Then your father appeared on top of the boss toad and took me to you and Kushina. He summoned a reaper to seal part of my power with the reaper and then he sealed me into you. Also your parents last words were of love to you Naruto-kun."** When the Kyūbi was done speaking all who were listening were silent at the shear amount of emotion in the foxes words. Thou what was said next shocked all who heard it.

"I forgive you Kyūbi-san and thank you for telling me my parents love me."

** "You are welcome and thank you Naruto-kun."** responded Kyūbi.

"Well said Kyūbi well said. Now back to the matter at hand. These four Cloud Strife, Zidane Tribal, Squall Leonhart, and Edge shall be with you in your mindscape for the next ten years. They will teach you their skills including to this world the lost art of magic."

** "It is a lost art because it needs a power that is different from chakra called mana."**

"The last set of people that was able to use mana was the Kazama clan. Whom became the Namikaze clan. Your father's clan."

"So you will be able to learn techniques no one else will be able to copy and Cloud and Squall will be able to teach because where they are from the power of mana is fairly common."

** "In addition to your teachers we are giving several weapons and items that you will receive as you grow and train in their use."**

"With that said and done we will take are leave so you my get to know your new teachers. Also we are taking the Kyūbi but leaving it's power that will add to your strength as you grow and train."

"Goodbye for now Naruto-kun." says Kami before she kisses his forehead.

** "Goodbye for now Naruto-kun."** says Yami before she kisses his cheek.

"Goodbye for now Naruot-kun." says Shinigami before she kisses his lips. Leaving him putting a tomato to shame and unconscious with steam coming out of his ears. "We still got it." she says with a victory sign up as they and the fox disappear from the mindscape.

"Lucky brat to get kissed by those three." mumbles Squall.

"Well if women weren't on the curriculum they are now." chuckles Edge.

"Well we might as well figure out the training schedule while we wait for him to wake back up." states Cloud while Zidane fans Naruto.

* * *

In an office an old man wearing red and white robes and a red and white hat with the kanji for fire on it sits. He is smoking a pipe and working on a pile of paperwork that seems ever growing. A gust of wind blows and scatters the papers to the four winds. "NOOOOO! Now I have to do all that paperwork again." he says beginning to sob.

Shinigami appears before him unnoticed _'Is his paperwork so troublesome that he has nightmares about?'_ the thought causes a shiver to go down her spine for a moment. "Hiruzen Sarutobi! yells Shinigami, causing Hiruzen to get into a fighting stance. "Stand down Hiruzen Sarutobi. If I wanted you dead you would be dead already." she says chuckling.

He begins to relax. At first he just sees the beautiful woman before him. Then he sees her outfit, the lack of flowered kimono, and the air of seriousness around her. With a bow he says "Greetings Reaper-sama. You honor me with your presence. How may I help you?"

She smiles at his reaction to her while he is bowing, quickly hiding the smile before he straitens. "I am not a reaper, I am their boss the Goddess of Death."

"My apologizes Shinigami-sama. I meant no disrespect."

"No worries it is an understandable mistake." she says brushing off the possible insult. "Now to the reason I am here is to inform you I have removed the Kyūbi no Kitsune from Naruto and informed him of his heritage. I also provided some teachers to train him in the use of his Mana bloodline limit." she says watching him go ghost pale at the mention of the boy's heritage. "Oh before I forget some years from now after Naruto has become a genin. You will be in a fight you would use the Reaper Death Seal Jutsu in. Don't use it instead pour your chakra into this." she hold her hand out as if holding a ball. Soon a black mist forms and condenses into a black crystal sphere about the size of a golf ball. She grabs his hand and shoves the sphere into his right wrist. "This is a one time only summoning Materia that will summon an ally for that fight. Time to wake up Hiruzen Sarutobi." says Shinigami before she taps his forehead causing him to fall back into a black abyss. "Oh and don't make me come back here before its time." she yells as he falls.

* * *

"Ahh!" yells Hiruzen as he sits up in his bed covered in sweat. "It was just a dream." he tells himself as he looks at his right wrist and then sees a black glow from it for a moment "Or was it?" _'Naruto I will do better I promise.'_

_

* * *

_A/N: Please be kind and review.

In case I did a bad job of describing Kami, Yami, and Shinigami. Kami's out fit is inspired by Zeus' from God of War 3. Yami is Tia Halibel from Bleach. Shinigami is Yoruichi in her captains clothes from Bleach. Also Cloud is in his outfit from Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children. And Edge I know I did badly for him but I had only images to work with no written description. His wiki entry really needs that.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Well here is chapter 2.

* * *

**Chapter Two:**

Naruto opens his eye to see a white ceiling. Quickly finding his left eye wont open because of the bandage covering it. He smells the antiseptic soap used to clean the place. _'Joy I am in the hospital again.'_ A quick flex later _'Well everything is working right. A little sore and stiff because of the bandages but healing as it should. Now to get out of here before the nurses try to change that.'_

"Awake I see, Naruto-kun." says the grandfatherly voice of the Third Hokage.

"Ah, you scared me old man." yells Naruto getting a chuckle out of Sarutobi.

"Sorry Naruto but I've been here awhile to make sure you didn't sneak out before Dr. Uzuki had a chance to check your wounds. And I wanted to talk to you some first in a quite place."

Naruto sits up and looks at his bandaged hands awhile before whispering "Why?"

"What was that Naruto?"

"Why did you not tell me my father was the Fourth Hokage? Why old man?" he asks with a look of anger and pain in his visible eye.

"I didn't tell you because I was trying to protect you from his enemies both outside and inside the village." Sarutobi said with extra weight on the word inside. "Your father made a lot of enemies many that sit on this village's very council. Enemies he made when was changing things from the old ways. Had I made who your parents are public those enemies would have made your life far worse then they did. And if I had told you alone you would have yelled it out at the first beating making them hit harder. For the pain of not knowing I am sorry." Sarutobi says looking emotionally drained. He sips a cup of tea to try and calm his nerves as he waits for Naruto's response.

After several minutes of absorbing what Sarutobi said Naruto looks him in the eye and says "I understand why but you are not forgiven yet." Naruto takes a big breath and asks "Did you know my mother was the fox's prison before me?"

"Yes, I did know that she was the jinchūriki of the Kyūbi no Kitsune." Naruto's response is a look of confusion. With a chuckle Sarutobi continues "Jinchūriki means power of human sacrifice it is the title given to those who bear the burden of holding one of the Bijū or Tailed Beast. As the Kyūbi no Kitsune has been removed from you you no longer carry the title."

"Do you know how the fox got out of my mother?" Naruto asks with an odd gleam in his eye that the old man can't seem to place the meaning of.

"No I don't Naruto. All those I know who could answer that are dead and gone."

"Well the Kyūbi said a traitor that the village thinks long dead attacked and unleashed it on the village."

"A traitor thought to be long dead. Do you know anything else about this traitor?"

"Only that he is strong enough to place a genjutsu of control on the Kyūbi no Kitsune."

"So what you are saying is that the Kyūbi is just another victim in some mad man's plan." A simple nod being his only response. "That leaves the questions of 'what is that plan?' and 'who is this mad man?' Anything else Naruto?"

"Yeah, I need a place to live and train that is truly safe. Not the orphanage or that crummy little apartment that you got me that the civilians break in to at their whim." Naruto states underscoring the truly safe part.

Sarutobi breaths steadily as he looks in his cold cup of tea while he contemplates his answer to Naruto. "Well there is your parents' estate which you can not officially claim as part of your inheritance until you are eighteen years of age or chūnin in rank but you can have access because you are a Namikaze. It would be a safe place because only a Namikaze can get in. Everyone else needs permission either by a Namikaze opening the door or by having their blood added to the correct seal. You can live there Naruto but you need stay quiet that you are living there to everyone but those you truly trust because if the council finds out they will cause trouble I will not be able to protect you from. Do you understand Naruto?" asks Sarutobi in a serious tone.

"I understand the keep quiet part but why can't I claim what is mine?"

"You can't claim your inheritance til then because that is the rule put in by the First Hokage Hashirama Senju himself and his rules are not easily overridden. They need the whole council to vote in favor of overriding the rule." he spoke with emphasis on the word whole. "And that is a vote that will never happen for you because of their misguided hatred. Also that is a vote that will never happen against you because there are some on the council that see you as you." He stops and looks toward the door as if he heard something. "Well Dr. Uzuki will be here soon. After she checks your injures I will get you some Ichiraku Ramen and take you home."

Shortly after Sarutobi finishes speaking the door opens and in steps a female doctor. She is about five foot four inches tall with tan skin. Her eyes are green with her shoulder-length hair being a dark purple. She is wearing an off-white robe over a red shirt that shows off her C-cup breast and black with gold trim pants that hug her curves. She is Dr Shion Uzuki. "Morning Naruto-kun." she says with a smile " Morning Hokage-sama." she says with a slight bow to the Hokage.

"Morning Dr. Uzuki" responds Sarutobi.

"Morning Shion-chan" beams Naruto getting a blush out of her with the chan sufix.

_'Bad Shion, no thinking perverted thoughts about future Naruto he is only five years old and you have a daughter that is almost ten years older then him. Hm, maybe when he gets older I can try and get them together. I will have to wait a couple of year before I can really start but yeah that is what I am going to do try get him to be my son-in-law. He he he he.'_ Shion thinks as she tries to hide her blush and ends with a smirk as her plan begins to take shape in her head. With a deep breath she places her smile back on her face. "Well Naruto-kun time for your check up." she says as she walks toward him and her hands glow with light green chakra.

After several minutes of scanning Naruto's injuries. She begins removing the bandages that cover him. She frowns as she reveals a scar that goes from over his right eye across his nose to below his left eye. _'What did they use to leave a scar with his healing ability?'_ thought both Dr. Uzuki and the Third Hokage at the same time. Shion finishes unwrapping him revealing no more reminders of the beating from the night before. "Well Naruto-kun you can get dressed and go now. I have to get back to my rounds." she says with a sad smile as she leaves the room.

Naruto quickly gets dressed. "Lets get you some Ichiraku Ramen." says Sarutobi as he places his hand on the boy's shoulder and with a smile they disappear in a swirl of smoke.

* * *

In a swirl of leaves the two appear outside of the stand known as Ichiraku Ramen. Naruto quickly runs in yelling "Hey old man I'll have a miso ramen with pork, one with beef, and one with chicken to start. All on old man Hokage's tab."

_'Well he has partially forgiven me. That's good.'_ thought Hiruzen "I'll have a miso with pork Teuchi-san." he spoke as moved the flaps of cloth that is the entrance to the open air ramen bar.

"I am not that old Naruto!" yells Teuchi as he turns around to face the boy. He is a man in his mid thirties about five feet five inches tall. His hair is dark brown with his skin having a slight tan. He is wearing an off white cook's coat with a simple cook's hat. "Oh! Hokage-sama it is an honor to have you grace my humble establishment with your presence." Teuchi says with a bow. "Your orders will be up in a minute or so." he says quickly turning back to the stove getting a chuckle from both Naruto and the Hokage at the dramatic difference between his two reactions.

The two sit on their usual stools. "So what will your new teachers be teaching you?" asked Hiruzen.

"Many things their weapons and techniques. Also what a child should learn from their parents." the last part said with a mixture of sadness and joy on Naruto's face.

"So who are these new teachers Naruto-kun?" asked Teuchi as he sets their order down with a bright smile at Naruto.

Sarutobi quickly answers before Naruto's panic at the question shows. "They are some travelers that I have met before who have agreed to take care of and help train Naruto for a few years in exchange that I take care of their living expenses while they are here in the village. They are good honorable men and skilled warriors."

"Yeah, we are going to go meet them after I finish eating." yelled Naruto with his classic enthusiasm. "And more ramen." causing the old men to chuckle as they see his first three bowels all ready empty and stacked.

_'Its good to see the old Naruto back. I was beginning to get worried with him acting all somber and serious since this morning.'_ thought Hiruzen.

The three of them chat about many topics as Naruto eats bowel after bowel of ramen for about an hour. "Thanks for the ramen old man. See ya later." Naruto says loudly as he steps out of the stand.

"Here you go Teuchi-san." Sarutobi says as he lays a good amount of money on the counter "This should cover the bill and then some."

"Thank you, Hokage-sama."

"Come on grandpa." Naruto yell while bouncing on his feet cause the two men to chuckle at his ever present energy.

Sarutobi steps out and places his hand the boy's shoulder. "See you later Teuchi-san" just before the two disappear in another swirl of leaves.

* * *

The two find themselves in front of a large gate. The gate reaches up twelve feet and appears to be made of wood with the only decoration being off white paint and a symbol at about chest height of an adult. The symbol is a yin yang with the upper part being light blue taking the form of a gust of wind with the kanji of nami(wave) in dark blue where the dot would be. The lower part is dark blue taking the form of a wave of water with the kanji of kaze(wind) where it's dot would be. The yin yang is surrounded by five gem like spheres. The colors going from top clockwise are red, green, yellow, purple, and blue with the kanji of fire, wind, lighting, earth, and water in each of them. The gate is anchored to walls of stone that reach just has high as the gate and is the same off white color.

"Naruto this the main gate to the Namikaze estate. The home you should be growing up in." After hearing that Naruto takes a look around and sees that they are on edge of the village not that far from the Hyūga clan compound. "Naruto." Sarutobi spoke to get his attention back on him. "In order to open the gate I need you to put some of your blood and chakra in the symbol. After that all you will need do is put a little bit of chakra and the gate will open for you." Hiruzen hands Naruto a kunai and picks him up so he can reach the needed height. Naruto to quickly does as instructed and the gate silently swings open for them.

What the open gate reveals is a compound like house that covers a full acre by itself and is surrounded by a massive yard/garden. If one had sharp enough eyes one could see multiple full size training grounds on the far side of the buildings. Naruto had a look of shock and amazement at the shear size of the estate that he would be calling home from now on. He turned to the old man "Why is it so big?"

Chuckling at the boy's expression "The Namikaze clan is one of the four founding clans of Konokagakure and was fairly large at the time. They also really liked their space. Hm hm hm."

"What happened to all of them?"

"War. Their numbers were whittled down till only your father was left. And now only you are left Naruto. War is a horrible messy business. One I hope and pray every day the youth of this village never have to know." the old Hokage spoke in a somber voice with a cloud of sadness over him. After a deep breath and a moment to collect himself. The old man speaks with a smile and a happy tone to his voice. "Now no more of that depressing business. Lets go see your home Naruto." Which causes him to jump with joy and runs for the door not noticing the gate closing behind the two of them. They enter the main house. Everything is covered in a thick layer of dust.

"Wow this place sure is big old man." says Naruto as he tries to take in the whole place at once, causing him to faint. Cloud quickly appears to catch him before he hits the ground.

Chuckling Cloud says "You just can't stay conscious can you boy." He stands up with the boy in his arms and turns toward the Hokage. "Greetings Hiruzen Sarutobi. My name is Cloud Strife. I am one of Naruto's new teachers and guardians. Now what's this about you covering our living expenses?"

"Yes, well I admit it was an on the spot excuse but it will do nicely as a way to get you and Naruto some extra money to work with and gives the council no grounds on which to stop Naruto from having enough money to live on." responds Sarutobi. "Speaking of which here is the first payment." he says as he pulls out a roll of bills. "This is the pay of a mid B-rank mission. Which is what I would rank what you are doing due to the amount of trouble you are going to be put through to protect and train Naruto if I made it a mission. So I will be giving this amount once a month. Also is it to much trouble for me to meet Naruto's other teachers?"

"No. Of course not." answered Cloud as Edge, Zidane, and Squall appear next to and around Cloud. "Now if you would be so kind as to show us to the master bedroom and then give us a tour of the estate."

_'Good at least one hold himself as a ninja. Though the others don't appear to be slouches themselves.'_ thought the old Hokage as he looked over the four after they appeared before him. "But of course I will. Right this way gentlemen." he said as he began their tour.

* * *

A/N: Please read and review.


End file.
